


Centre Stage

by weeabitch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, References to Shakespeare, Slow Burn, drama club au, i should be learning my lines, light angst probably, lots of memes, the all boys school drama club au no one thought of but me, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeabitch/pseuds/weeabitch
Summary: "Yuuri could easily remember the first time he stood on stage, the rush that came from knowing all these people were there to see him. He was only six years old, but he knew this is what he needed to do for the rest of his life.He could also remember the first time he saw Victor Nikiforov. The way he performed enthralled Yuuri like no other actor ever had, his voice and his movements all held a certain gracefulness that was hard to describe. Every word that left his lips floated through the air. Yuuri was sure that Victor was born to play every role he was given.From that day onward Yuuri wanted nothing more than to share the stage with him."After bombing his final performance as Oberon in his school's performance of 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' Yuuri feels that he's no longer fit to be an actor and nearly gives up his lifelong dream. That is, until their school's star student, Victor Nikiforov, decides to take him under his wing.As his confidence begins to grow, so does his and Victor's relationship





	1. the end(?) of an era

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta'd (grammarly is my best friend), if you see any spelling/grammar mistakes please tell me!

Yuuri could easily remember the first time he stood on stage, the rush that came from knowing all these people were there to see him. He was only six years old, but he knew this is what he needed to do for the rest of his life.

He could also remember the first time he saw Victor Nikiforov. The way he performed enthralled Yuuri like no other actor ever had, his voice and his movements all held a certain gracefulness that was hard to describe. Every word that left his lips floated through the air. Yuuri was sure that Victor was born to play every role he was given.

From that day onward Yuuri wanted nothing more than to share the stage with him.

-

One thing Yuuri wouldn't mind forgetting was that dreadful performance. He only called it a performance for a lack of a better word, it was nothing short of a disaster. And now here he was, sitting at the back of the dressing room hours after everyone else was done, calling his mum to come pick him up.

"Ok, see you soon," he was sure his voiced cracked somewhere in that sentence. He didn't notice he was crying until he moved to wipe his tears from his eyes.

As much as he wanted to blame the death of his beloved dog, Vicchan, for his horrid performance he knew deep down that this was his own fault. Tears continued to fall from his eyes, so much so he didn't hear another person enter the room. The one thing that he was glad about was that Victor probably didn't watch his performance, as they were in different casts playing the same character.

"Hey pig!" someone yelled from the other end of the room.

Yuuri looked up shyly, embarrassed from being caught in such a pathetic and vulnerable state, to see a boy of about 13 storming over to him. The boy's hair was a light blonde colour and ended just as it touched his shoulders, however, his most noticeable feature was his piercing green eyes. They seemed to be burning holes in the back of his skull, the anger in them shook Yuuri to his core. He had never thought he'd die at the hands of a 13-year-old, but now he wouldn't be surprised if this kid tried.

"I'm gonna be starting at this school next year and you can bet I'm gonna get the lead role, you may as well just quit already!" The kid began to yell, inching closer to Yuuri with every word, "There's no way that a loser like you will be able to keep up with my talent, this club's too small for two Yuri's anyways."

At the end of his rant the kid, who was also named Yuri apparently, was nearly face to face with Yuuri. He had stopped crying at this point.

Yuri turned on his heels and left the room as promptly as he'd left it. And Yuuri was left alone with his thoughts, his brain giving him a constant supply of the memories of all the times he messed up during that last performance. The lines he missed, the pages he would have skipped, that he actually tripped over and nearly fell on his face during a particularly lengthy monologue. It had to be when the audience's entire attention was on him and there was nothing to distract them from his embarrassment.

Upon leaving the dressing room he saw that the drama teacher, Celestino (also known as Ciao Ciao) was sitting on the chair near the entrance to the theatre. Most likely waiting for Yuuri to be picked up, as everyone else had gone home already. He felt guilty for being the reasons that Celestino was stuck here so long after the show had ended.

"Yuuri!" His teacher exclaimed when he saw him, "I was wondering when you'd finally emerge."

A feeling of guilt spread through his gut. He apologised before pulling his bag closer to him and moving towards the door, he could see his the headlights on his mother's car in the school's parking lot.

"Don't worry too much about those lines you missed today, the audience wouldn't be able to tell and the important thing is that you carried on. You know what they say 'The show must go on.'" Celestino attempted to cheer the sad boy up, needless to say, his words didn't do much to combat Yuuri's intrusive thoughts.

"Thanks, Celestino, my mum's here now so you can go home. You must be tired."

"I'm sure you're much more tired than me, get some rest."

-

4 months later

"What do you mean you're not coming back to the drama club!" Yuuri's best friend, Phichit, screamed at him.

The new school year had started and with that came a new wave of students signing up for clubs that they'll leave in a few weeks after they decide they value free time more than how good it looks on their reports. Yuuri was not one of these people. After his last performance, he wasn't feeling motivated or confident enough to get back into acting. The spark was gone now he knew he would probably screw up again.

"Exactly what I said, I'm not gonna embarrass myself again. And I'm just not as into it now." Yuuri replied.

"Oh my god Yuuri, how many times do I have to tell you that your performance last year was fine, you barely messed up and I doubt anyone really noticed."

"I tripped on air and almost landed face first on the stage, in the middle of a monologue!"

"It wasn't nearly as bad as you thought it was." Phichit smirked, "and if you leave the drama club you'll never get to see Victor again."

Yuuri froze. "S-so?" He mumbled.

"Wow, you're really obvious."

"No I'm no- I mean, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Phichit sighed, "Yuuri, please, don't try and hide your massive gay crush from me. As your best friend, it's only natural that I would know."

Much to Yuuri's dismay, Phichit was 100% correct. Yuuri couldn't help but have feelings for Victor, he was a fantastic actor, energetic, nice to nearly everyone he came across, and he's the most stunning man Yuuri had ever met. Unfortunately, he only knew these things about him from seeing how he acted around the other members of the drama club. With Victor being a year older than Yuuri, the two didn't see each other often outside the club. And even then it was only for a few seconds.

"It's probably a good thing that I've quit then, it's not like I ever had a chance with someone like him." It was true, Victor was way out of his league.

The boy's best friend groaned in frustration, no matter how much he tried to assure Yuuri that he wasn't nearly as repulsive as he seemed to think he was - quite the opposite actually - it didn't seem to get through to him.

"But won't you miss it?" Phichit asked, deciding to abandon the topic of Victor (at least for now).

"Miss what?"

"The after school practices, the dress rehearsals, the stress of balancing learning lines with finishing assignments, standing on stage and captivating the audience with your skills, the bonds that we've all formed as fellow actors."

The memories from all the successful shows he's been a part of with the club came flooding back to him in an instant. With these memories, he felt waves of nostalgia consume him. He really would miss it.

Yuuri sighed sadly before answering, "I guess, but it had to end sooner or later, right." He paused, "I mean, it's not like I'm ever going to be able to make a decent living from acting."

The Thai boy was silent for a few seconds before he asked his friend if he still remembers his lines.

"What? Yeah, sort of. I mean I could probably rattle off one of the monologues. Why?"

"I want to see you perform one last time," Phichit answered.

"Wha-, why?"

"Because you're so good! Please Yuuri, you were so good as Oberon." He pleaded.

Yuuri reluctantly agreed. He stood up and took a deep breath, getting into character.

"Well, go thy way: thou shalt not from this grove till I torment thee for this injury." He began to say the lines, tapping into the mind of his character, Oberon, as the words fell from his lips. Channelling the offence his character took, the bitterness he felt towards his ex-lover.

"My gentle Puck, come hither. Thou rememberest since once I sat upon a promontory," his voice began to take on a new tone, one of mischief and determination, "And heard a mermaid on a dolphin's back uttering such dulcet and harmonious breath that the rude sea grew civil at her song and certain stars shot madly from their spheres, to hear the seamaid's music."

Everything around him seemed to blur as he continued to spew line after line, the words he spent months learning to pile emotion onto. The hours he'd spend at a time in front of his bathroom mirror forcing himself to not look at his script had kept it all fresh in his mind. Phichit supplied the next line for him since it was his own character. And Yuuri continued on with the lines, making full use of the space around him.

"That very time I saw, but thou couldst not, flying between the cold moon and the earth, cupid all arm'd: a certain aim he took at a fair vestal throned by the west," Gazing off into the distance whimsically, Yuuri almost forgot that where he was and what he was doing. He was so in character at this point it was almost as if the world around him had shifted into that of the setting for the play.

Yuuri was cut off in the middle of his next line by the bell, signalling the end of lunch break. Phichit sighed, annoyed. He was just as into Yuuri's performance as Yuuri was.

"What do we have next?" Phichit asked.

"Geography."

"Gross, let's skip."

They ended up walking into Geography late, as Yuuri firmly stood by his belief that it was rude to skip a class on the first day of school. Phichit was pretty sure it was rude to skip class regardless of the day.

-

Yuuri wasn't really the type to be constantly checking his social media, and today was no different. He also wasn't the type to be particularly popular among his peers on social media, so the incessant buzzing of his phone was a surprise to him. Especially considering the fact that it was happening during class. After notifications started rolling in Yuuri simply turned his phone off and waited until after school before checking what all the fuss was about.

It didn't take long for Yuuri to find out what happened.

"You filmed me!" He exclaimed into his phone as he walked home from school.

Phichit giggled quietly at Yuuri's surprise, "I wanted to capture the moment, I couldn't not film the last time I might ever see you act. Plus you look really cool so don't worry."

"Ok, ok," Yuuri paused, gathering his thoughts before continuing, "But did you have to post it on Instagram."

"It was my personal so it's not like that many people saw it."

"Phichit, literally half the school follows you, why would you do that!"

His friend paused for a minute, "Well honestly it was a mistake, I was gonna post a photo of myself with snapchat's bee filter but I put that video up instead. I figured you wouldn't mind so much after I told you that Victor commented on it."

"What?" Yuuri was astonished that Victor even knew who he was, let alone acknowledged him in some way. After a moment, Yuuri continued talking nervously. "What did he say?"

"He asked if it was true that you weren't in the club this year, and then he added a sad face emoji."

It took Yuuri a moment to realise that he'd been standing still in the middle of the sidewalk through most of his and Phichit's conversation. He continued to walk, albeit slower than he usually would.

"So what-what would that mean?" His friend was much better at interpreting cryptic online messages than he was.

"It means that he doesn't want you to leave the drama club." Phichit paused, "There's also a possibility that he has a cru-"

"Phichit!"

"What? You didn't seriously think that after a whole year of being in the same club that Victor didn't know who you were."

Yes, he wanted to say. Because it was true. Yuuri had been looking up to Victor since he was 13 years old, the only reason he came to this school was because of Victor (in hindsight, that was a little weird). The idea that Victor not only knew who he was but appreciated his existence was mindblowing, probably a little more than it should have been.

Yuuri sighed, "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not as great as you're making it out to be. I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye."

He hung up before his friend could say anything more. It wasn't unusual for there to be a lot of noise coming from inside his house, considering his parents ran a B&B, but there seemed to be more commotion than usual. Not thinking much of it, Yuuri walked inside. Only a moment later he was knocked to the ground by something. This something turned out to be a large brown poodle who looked a lot like-

"Vicchan?"

The poodle barked softly before aggressively showering Yuuri's face with kisses. Yuuri couldn't help but laugh as he pushed the large dog off of him, settling on the ground and patting him on the top of his head.

"He does look like Vicchan doesn't he." His mum walked up to him and held out her hand to help him up.

"Is he here with a customer?"

"No, he's here with a friend who came to see you."

Yuuri paused for a moment before he asked his mum which friend she was talking about.

"That one with the long silver hair, from your drama club. He's waiting in your room-" 

Yuuri didn't wait to hear the rest of her sentence before he was gone. Around the corner, up the stairs, and down the corridor that leads to his room. Secluded from the rest of his house. And just like his mother said, Victor was sitting on Yuuri's bed whilst scrolling through his phone. 

The silver haired man looked up at him and smiled once he'd heard Yuuri open the door. 

"Victor?" Yuuri started, still in shock, "What are you doing here?"

Setting his phone down on the bed next to him, Victor stood up and gracefully flicked his hair out of his face to rest behind his shoulders. 

"I'm bringing you back to the drama club."


	2. Chapter 2

If he didn't try and sugar-coat it, Victor was in the middle of a slump. Theatre was something that had been with him all his life For as long as he could remember everyone around him was praising him for his remarkable skill. But he had basked in the glory for so long now the taste had become... tasteless. While he still found it enjoyable, the stage was much less enticing than usual. The thrill was gone.

He prided himself in his ability to surprise his audience. Whether this was with the wide variety of different characters he'd play (including Leontes, Sir Toby, Oberon, Macbeth, etc.) or his oddly timed but still in character and hilarious ad-libs. Yet he almost felt as if he'd surprised his audience to the point that it was predictable. Now everyone expected him to have some new idea on how to shock people every time he performed. And honestly, Victor was tired.

He had heard from Celestino (or Mr Cialdini - as if anyone called him that) that the play they would be putting on this year would be Romeo and Juliet. This only served to make him even less eager to get back into it. Whilst Romeo and Juliet was a classic, it was also so stupidly overdone, and definitely not as romantic as many people seemed to think it was.

Victor sighed audibly, he and Chris had opted to spend most of the first day of classes not actually in class. They were both well aware that they only needed a 60% attendance rate to pass, they could afford to miss 2 classes each day for the entire year and be totally ok.

Idling scrolling through his Instagram was starting to get boring. That was until he came across a video Phichit posted on his spam account. The caption said "I can't bee-lieve this", which didn't make sense to Victor as it was a video of Yuuri. Victor had heard a few rumours that Yuuri wouldn't be returning to the club this year. This was a little upsetting for Victor as he'd never been able to get to know him very well (they often ended up in different casts) and he thought that the younger boy was kind of cute. The longest conversation the two of them had ever had was at a party Mila hosted last year.

Victor quickly typed a comment expressing how he would miss having Yuuri in the drama club before he plugged his headphones into his phone to watch the video. This may be the last time he ever saw Yuuri acting.

Even before he turned on the sound he was impressed. Victor, having played the same character, could tell what scene he was performing just based on Yuuri's movements and the way his mouth moved. However, listening to the way that Yuuri said his lines added a whole other level to his performance. It didn't feel right to call it a performance, Victor thought. Everything Yuuri did, from the way he moved and the intonation of his voice to how he held himself, just screamed Oberon.

Yuuri wasn't acting as a character, he had become the character.

The video cut off and started again from the beginning, interrupting the monologue. Victor sat there speechless as the video played again, and again, and again. It was all the proof he needed that there was no way that Yuuri could be leaving. He was just too good.

He glanced down at his phone again to see that Phichit had deleted his caption and replied to Victor's comment, confirming his suspicions. Acting entirely on impulse, Victor gathered up his things as more and more comments rolled in from other members of the club who seemed to share Victor's own feelings about Yuuri's decision.

"Hey, Victor, apparently that Japanese kid is-" Chris paused mid-sentence after seeing Victor hastily packing up his things well before the school bell was due to go, "and where are you off to?"

"Yuuri's house," Victor replied. He wasn't really sure what he was going to do when he was there, but a plan was forming in his mind.

Chris nodded, slightly confused, "Of course you are, always one for drama aren't you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." With that, Victor swiftly pulled his bag over his shoulder and turned to leave the school.

Leaving school early was always more trouble than it should be. It was a lot more than just walking out the gates as full classrooms could be found at all corners of the school, even right at the school's entrance. Victor had been caught trying to leave through the main entrance multiple times during his second year by Mr Feltsman, the deputy principal kept a close eye on his attendance habits. There was a simple solution to his problem that Victor quickly discovered in the form of a hole in the fence that surrounded the school's football field. When he was in his second year it was easy to crawl through into the car park of the bus station that sat adjacent to the school. However, after he had started to grow more in his third year it became significantly harder to worm his way through without snagging his uniform or getting his hair caught. He still managed to escape somehow.

By force of habit he ended up at his own house, he wanted to go there to drop off his things anyway, just as he realised that he had no idea where Yuuri lived. This was a problem, one that didn't really need explaining.

Would it be weird to message Yuuri and asked where he lived after they'd only had a handful of conversations? Probably.

He opted to ask Phichit instead. Everyone knew that they were best friends, you could rarely see one without the other. And luckily for Victor, Phichit was the kind of person who would give away his best friend's address and not tell said friend about it. Still running entirely on impulse, Victor was about to leave before his dog jumped up onto him with his paws resting on Victor's legs.

Makkachin was an old brown poodle Victor had gotten well before he could remember. As an only child with parents who work full time, his loving companion had been just that, his companion. He realised that he hadn't taken Makkachin out in a few days, and now was as good of a time as any. Plus he'd heard that Yuuri had a dog, so if anything at least Makka would have someone to play with.

Victor soon found that Yuuri's house wasn't very far away from his, a mere ten-minute walk (which included Makkachin stopping multiple times to chase a bee, and then try and eat someone's flowers, and then again when he wanted to turn around and chase a butterfly). Checking the time told Victor that school ended around 3 minutes ago. In hindsight, showing up at Yuuri's house a good 10 minutes before he arrived was probably not the best idea, but then again not many of Victor's ideas were very well thought out.

Yuuri's house was bigger, much bigger than any normal house and almost crossing the line to a mansion. This made more sense when he saw the large red sign that said 'Bed & Breakfast' on it. The house had a very olden-day vibe to it, mainly because of the dark wood shutters covering the windows and how the roof seemed littered with chimneys. The large gardens were surrounded by tall green trees and, according to the sign out front, they had a jacuzzi. Somehow, this environment seemed to suit Yuuri.

The inside of the inn was just as homely as the outside looked, with vintage decor scattered around the place. At the front desk, which stood a few feet inside from the front door, a short and plump woman was flicking through a novel Victor couldn't see the name of. She had bobbed brown hair that curled inwards slightly at the end and a pair of square-shaped glasses sat atop her nose. Makkachin suddenly leapt forward into the room before Victor could stop him. He was determined to explore this new area as quickly as possible. Starting with the front desk where the woman sat.

Thankfully she didn't seem too shocked by the presence of the over-excited canine.

"Makkachin! Sorry, he's not usually like this." Victor apologised.

The woman looked up at him with a warm and motherly smile, "It's not a problem, we let our customers bring their pets here so he's not doing any harm."

She paused as Makkachin continued to sniff around the room, "How can I help you?"

"Oh, um, is this where Yuuri Katsuki lives?"

The woman looked a little surprised at his question but an excited grin spread across her face at his words.

"It is indeed. Are you a friend of his?"

"Yeah," the words left Victor's lips before he realised that they were more like acquaintances than friends, "we're in the drama club together."

"Oh, how wonderful! He hasn't had any friends over beside Phichit in so long, he's not home yet but you can wait in his room."

The woman, most likely Yuuri's mother, led him through a door to the right. The place she was leading him was smaller than the rest of the building, he walked past a small kitchen and down a hall while chatting politely with Yuuri's mother.

"I don't think I've seen you in any of Yuuri's shows, I imagine I'd remember you with hair like that." Mrs Katsuki comment with a sweet smile.

"Oh, Yuuri and I have never been on the same night," Victor replied.

"Ah that makes sense, oh dear I forgot to ask your name?"

"Victor."

"Ah so you're Victor, Yuuri talks about you sometimes, I've heard you're very talented. It would be nice to be able to see you too on stage together."

Victor couldn't help but blush slightly at the idea of Yuuri talking about him to his family. For some reason, he found that very endearing. They turned the corner and walked down a corridor before opening the door to a room and Mrs Katsuki stepped out of the way to let Victor inside.

"Thank you Mrs Katsuki," he still wasn't entirely sure is this woman was Yuuri's mum or not.

"You don't have to thank me, and please, call me Hiroko." Her already kind smile seemed to get even sweeter. Victor wondered if it was possible for a woman like her to ever get angry.

Hiroko turned and closed the door, leaving Victor alone in Yuuri's room. Victor felt a little awkward being alone inside the room of someone he didn't know very well. Clearly, Yuuri's mother thought that they were closer than they actually are or she was just a very easy-going person. Most likely a mix of both.

Yuuri's room suited him. It was smaller than most teenager's bedrooms, but instead of being crowded it was rather cosy. His single bed was pushed up against the wall with a large window hidden behind a pair of plain white curtains, the walls of the room were an odd green colour that didn't seem like a colour Yuuri would choose but at the same time didn't depersonalise it. Across from his bed sat a desk which had an assortment of items scattered across it chaotically. It made Victor's inner clean freak a little bit antsy, but he felt like it would be really weird to clean up Yuuri's desk, he didn't want to disrupt the organised chaos in case he ended up making the mess even worse. On the other side of Yuuri's room were a wardrobe and a shelf with various prizes and even an old keyboard piano.

That particular object made multiple questions pop up in Victor's head. Could Yuuri play the piano? Could he sing as well? Had he ever done musical theatre?

Victor sat himself down on Yuuri's bed and pulled out his phone. He felt as if he'd invaded Yuuri's privacy enough already, even though all he'd done was stand around and awkwardly look around his room it still felt weird. Looking at his phone he saw he had a message from Chris that was sent two minutes ago.

 **_Chris:_ ** _so how'd it go with japan boy ;)_

 **_Vitya:_ ** _he has a name you know_

 **_Vitya:_ ** _he isn't home yet and im just in his house this is weird_

 **_Chris:_ ** _yikes gl_

And there the conversation ended, but only a few seconds before Victor heard the door swing open and he looked up to see a very flustered Yuuri.

"Victor?" He seemed shocked to see Victor there, Victor didn't blame him for that.  

Yuuri was clearly bewildered, his hair was slightly messy and his cheeks were slightly red, with the way he was breathing Victor guessed he ran to his room. It was kinda cute, seeing him so flustered.

“What are you doing here?”

Victor placed his phone down on the bed next to him.

“I’m here to bring you back to the drama club!”

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri was beyond shocked. Victor randomly _showed up at his house oh my god._ He still hadn’t gotten over the fact that his long time crush cared so much about him that he felt the need to tell Yuuri that he wanted him to stay in the club in person. Not that he was complaining. Based on the amount of times they’d spoken (or lack of times they’d spoken), Yuuri had assumed that Victor wasn’t too interested in what Yuuri was up to or what clubs he did or didn’t join.

It was Victor’s idea to go to the beach. He’d said he wanted to take Makkachin, which is the name of his dog, for a walk. Yuuri wondered if he really just wanted to talk somewhere that they’d be alone.

The weather wasn’t the best that day, even for autumn. Usually the sky's don’t get this grey until next month. But the overcast weather didn’t bother Yuuri much.

He wasn't used to seeing Victor with his hair out. Most of the teachers would threaten to chop it off unless Victor wore it in a ponytail. They claimed that it was too distracting at that length, it would just get in the way. No one wanted to point out that the girl's school down the road didn't have a rule like this. As good as it looked up in it's usual high ponytail, Yuuri much preferred it down. It looked so much more free, and it was obvious Victor preferred it this way as well. The way it flowed over his shoulders and down his back like a river of mercury was entrancing. Yuuri couldn't help but look.

Victor continued to scratch his dog behind the ears affectionately as Yuuri observed him. He wondered what it would be like to run his fingers through his hair.

"So," Victor started, startling Yuuri out of his daydream, "Why are you leaving the drama club?"

"Oh, uhh, you weren't there for closing night last year so you wouldn't know." Yuuri wasn't too sure he wanted to tell Victor about his screw up.

"I ended up missing some of my lines and then I skipped over an entire page of dialogue-"

"Everyone messes up their lines, Yuuri."

"And then I tripped over a prop and nearly face planted onto the floor in the middle of a monologue while a spot was on me."

Victor paused, and Yuuri was worried that he was going to laugh at him, or make fun of him, or tell him that he was right to leave the club, or-

"The first ever play I did at this school was Twelfth Night, I was playing Sir Toby on opening night."

Yuuri knows this, it was the first time he ever saw Victor perform.

"And I had never done Shakespeare before, and Sir Toby has the most lines out of any other character, but I was so sure that I'd be able to do it. Just before I went onstage all of my lines had just flown out of my head, I didn't worry about it though I'd heard that that happened to a lot of actors and when they went on stage the lines just came out naturally. But when I went out there I froze up for what felt like forever, in reality it was about 2 seconds, you known how time always seems to go slower when you miss a cue or mess up a line?"

Of course Yuuri knew, how could he not?

"Anyways, so I barely stumbled through the first act, I spent all my time back stage with my eyes glued to my script. Apparently no one noticed I made my most of my lines or used the fact that Sir Toby is drunk through most of the play to mumble a lot whenever I couldn't remember what came next. Celestino even said he was impressed."

Yuuri was shocked, "Wow."

"I know right. So, no matter how bad you think you did, just know that everyone screws up big time at least once."

Pausing for a moment, Yuuri contemplated what Victor had told him. Having been at that show, he never would've known that the performance that made him fall for Victor was one that the man in question barely managed to make his way through. It definitely put his own performance into perspective. Maybe he didn't do so bad after.

"I guess, I, um." Yuuri tried to figure out what to say.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I-I guess I might as well stay."

The look of sheer joy on Victor's face made Yuuri's heart leap out of his chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was meant to be out yesterday and it was gonna be much longer than this one is but I feel like the universe never wanted me to upload this, the amount of times my laptop fucked me over and shut down and didn't save was ridiculous. 
> 
> next chapter will be longer but I'm going on holiday for a week so I can't promise it'll be up super soon
> 
> thanks for all the kudos so far

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ao3 fanfic, I hope you enjoy! I'm trying to mirror the actual show as much as possible with this au, but there's gonna be a lot of differences because certain things won't translate perfectly from the show to fanfiction, but I'll do my best.
> 
> the ages of all the characters are:  
> Yuuri/Phichit/Seung-Gil/Emil/JJ/Georgi are 16  
> Yurio/Guang-Hong are 14  
> Otabek/Leo/Minami are 15  
> Michele/Sara are 17  
> Victor/Chris are 17 (this'll be their last year)
> 
> I've been sitting on this idea for a while now and I've decided I might as well go with it. Kudos and comments are much appreciated and will definitely motivate me to write faster.
> 
> my tumblr is pastel-yurio, feel free to yell at me.


End file.
